Frutillas y un fantasma
by alsfree
Summary: A/U GLEE NO ME PERTENECE SOLO USO SUS PERSONAJES.Quinn es un fantasma enamorada de Rachel que huele a frutilla y a Rachel le encanta ese olor. Faberry 1OO%


**Frutillas y un fantasma**

Nos encontramos en William McKinley High School para mujeres. Todas las estudiantes deben vivir en las instalaciones del edificio hasta su graduación.

En este colegio existe el rumor de que hay un fantasma caminando por los alrededores de una joven suicida. Dicen que lo hiso por amor pero nadie puede confirmar si es cierto, ya tampoco lo sé con certeza si me preguntan.

Mi nombre es Rachel Barbara Berry, estudio en este instituto desde el primer año y la chica que en este momento se encuentra frente a mí con sus ojos verdes y marrones, cabello rubio por encima de sus hombros un poco despeinado es el fantasma del rumor.

**-Ya llegue-** Dije con poco entusiasmo la verdad que las clases hoy fueron un poco tediosas, a veces es agotador saber más que el profesor pero no puedo hacer nada para evitar eso.

**- Bienvenida, Rachel-** Me dijo llena de alegría como si no me hubiera visto hace años, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, parecía una niña pequeña, tan hermosa, dulce como un caramelo de frutilla, creo que hasta huele a ellas.

Su nombre es Quinn Fabray, no recuerda mucho más que su nombre y solo sé que ella es lo más valioso que puedo tener en estos momentos.

**-Me sentía muy sola ¿sabes?-** no pude evitar sonrojarme a escuchar esas palabras, a pesar de que me las dijo con medio cuerpo atravesando la pared, si esta chica no sabe que no puede hacer eso sin provocar un mini infarto, pero por alguna razón no puedo enojarme con ella.

**-Quinn… cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no salgas de entre las paredes…-** Mientras yo decía eso no pueda darme cuenta de que ella se deslizaba para aparecer frente a mí, de cuerpo entero, pero un mal cálculo mío al girar el rostro termine rosando sus labios con los míos, y como yo sabía tenían gusto a frutilla.-** ¿De acuerdo?**- pude susurrar sobre sus labios, mientras observaba sus ojos brillosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Hasta que algo la asusto no sé qué ,pero no pude preguntarle ya que alguien golpeo la puerta de mi cuarto.

Era la que cuida de nosotros, una monja insoportable que para lo único que sirve es para regañar y criticar a cada alumna que se cruce en su camino.-

**-Sí, si… lo siento mucho, no volveré a gritar de aquella forma-** Aunque todo es culpa de Quinn.

**-Eso espero señorita, a ver si mejora sus modales, puede retirarse.**

**-De acuerdo, con su permiso-** Al entrar de nuevo a mi cuarto no puede evitar apoyar mi espalda contra la puerta y suspirar de una forma que podría considerarse exagerado.

**-Rachel-** me dijo con su rostro escondido entre una sábana, esa chica no podría ser tan dulce por más que quisiera -**¿Qué debo hacer?, parece que estoy viva de vuelta, ¡mira! Puedo tocar las cosas-** me dijo llena de estusiasmo mientras acariciaba la suave sabana que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

**-Eso parece…-** es lo único que pude decir.

La primera vez que conocí a Quinn, fue a principios del verano de este año. Era una mañana soleada cuando la vi sentada en la venta comiendo una frutilla que a simple vista lucia muy apetitosa, la imagen era tan bella que era imposible dejar de observarla.

Es increíble como a pesar de ser un fantasma sea tan bella y alegre, es igual que un gatito travieso y algunas veces es parecida a un ángel. Sin darme cuanta se convirtió en la persona más preciada para mí, Quinn es lo único que deseo a pesar de que no podía tocarla.

**-¿Tú quieres tocarme para asegurarte?-** que estoy diciendo**- que tienes un cuerpo-** por dios esto es muy vergonzoso.

Entonces se acercó a mí, sus dedos delicados rosan mi pelo y mis mejillas no podrían estar más sonrojadas.

**-Rachel, tu cabello es tan bonito-** me dijo mientras su dedos se deslizaban por mis mejillas a mi cuello.

**-Qu…Quinn, me haces cosquillas-** en ese instante no pude evitar que se me escape un suave gemido como podría hacerlo sintiendo sus carisias en mí.

**-Rachel, tu cuerpo y tus brazos son tan suaves….**

**-Quinn, por favor detente.-** llegue a susurrar, sintiendo su aliento golpear mi rostro como un aire primaveral.

**-¡No!, déjame tocarte un poco más-** me dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos a mis pechos lo que me hiso emitir un gemido entre sorpresa y placer.

**-¿Quinn?**

**-Eres… increíblemente suave Rachel y tu corazón late tan rápido.**

**-mmm… para!, esto me está comenzando a dar vergüenza.**

**- Por favor déjame tocarte más...-** Díganme como me puedo resistir a semejante suplica.

Sin previo aviso y sin poder contenerme la toque yo, sus pechos tan firmes y delicados cabían perfectamente y mis manos, su rostro y gemido provocaron que ya no pueda detenerme.

**-Rachel, tus dedos están muy cálidos.**

**-Es porque tu cuerpo está caliente Quinn**

**-Es extraño verdad, mi cuerpo parece estar hirviendo a pesar de que soy un fantasma, mi pecho esta cálido y mi corazón late tan fuerte.**

Lentamente saque su remera para obsérvala mejor, ante a mi apareció su cuerpo delicado y sus senos prisioneros en un corpiño blanco con encaje rosa.

**-¿Qué sucede?¿Rachel?.**-Me pregunta cuando siente un delicado beso acompañado por una suave caricia en aquella parte de su cuerpo.

**-Tu corazón esta acelerado, Quinn, ¿realmente estas muerta?¿ estas segura que no recuerdas nada?-** Puedo ver sus ojos brillosos anticipando que va llorar cuando realice aquellas preguntas y una gran inquietud se apodero de mi a pesar de la situación en la que nos encontramos donde solo cubre nuestro cuerpo la ropa interior. Aún sigo preguntándome como llegamos a estar de este modo .**- Es...es que tu cuerpo esta tan cálido y puedo sentir el palpitar de tu corazón, Quinn tu no estas muerta, ¡estas viva!, ¿tengo razón?.**

Espero unos segundos o minutos, ya no estoy tan segura por su respuesta que llego con un abrazo algo complicado haciendo que ambas caigamos sobre mi cama y con su cuerpo encima de mí.

**-¡Lo siento! Ya no lo soportaba más sabes. Quiero quedarme a tu lado, porque te amo Rachel.**

**-¿M…me amas, como amiga? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo?**

**-NO, mi amor por vos es diferente no es como de cariño. Este sentimiento no está bien sentirlo. Perdóname por tener este sentimiento tan sucio así a ti, pero dentro de poco voy a desaparecer, lo único que te pido es que no me odies-** Me dice mientras lagrimas cristalinas resbalan por sus mejillas

**-Quinn, respira por favor, ¿Qué debo hacer para que dejes de llorar?.**

**-Si no odias que te toque déjame besarte y hacer el amor contigo.**

Sin poder soportarlo más la bese un beso cálido y delicado, hasta que el deseo se hiso presente y mi lengua juguetona pedía permiso para encontrase con su amiga, un beso donde se decía infinitas cosas y alavés nada.

**-Por favor no te vayas, si tan solo lo hubiera dicho antes… pero mi cobardía era muy grande, Quinn yo también te amo.-** Me mira sorprendida desconcertada después de oír aquellas palabras que salieron de mis labios sin pedir permiso. Puedo ver duda y un poco de enojo en sus ojos.

**-¡No es cierto!, me estas mintiendo, solo lo dices por lastima.**

**-No te estoy mintiendo, por favor escúchame. Aunque esto es tan vergonzoso que me gustaría morir pero es cierto lo que te dije y lo único que deseo en este momento es volver a besar tus labios .**

Sin darme cuenta ambas terminamos desnudas, nuestros cuerpos parecen estar pegados al igual que nuestros labios ella desliza su mano para rozar mi pezón y nuestras caderas comienzan a moverse por puro instinto. Pero a pesar de todo todavía puedo sentir el olor a frutillas y el sabor en mis labios. Pero prontos se detiene mientras en su rostro aparece una tímida sonrisa.

**-Quinn ¿Qué pasa?-**dije mientras cambiaba nuestra posición u ahora yo me encontraba encima de su delicado cuerpo.

**-¿Sa…sabes qué sigue?**- me pregunta mirándome a los ojos con sus mejillas sonrojadas por su timidez y excitación.

**-Pienso que..-**digo mientras deslizo mis mano por su vientre, pero antes de tocarla como quiero debo preguntarle si está segura de lo que vamos hacer.-** me dejas tocarte. Quinn.**

**-Si-** y lo hice deslice mi manos por su vulva suave y tersa ni un rastro de pelos en ella, y seguí descendiendo a hasta rosar su labios, ella se encontraba tan húmeda, pero no puede evitar sumergirme en un juego en aquella zona que parece una perdición.

**-Oh, por dios, eres tan suave y cálida-** le digo mientras paso mi lengua por la aureola de su pecho, sin poder evitarlo me llevo uno de sus pezones a mis labios primero los rezo suavemente, los mantengo en mi boca sin ni siquiera hacer un movimiento hasta que ella misma me pide más, entonces deslizo la punta de mi lengua por él, puedo sentir que le gusta y a mí me gusta tanto su sabor a frutilla que creo que ya soy adicta a ellas. Luego lo succino y muerdo un poco lo suficiente para que gima para mí y luego vuelvo a deslizar mi lengua por él. Realizo la misma acción con el otro pero estas ves aprovecho la oportunidad de entrar en ella, solo un dedo mío se encuentra en ella. **– Estas tan húmeda Quinn, eres tan hermosa-** Entonces la vuelvo a besar con dulzura.**- Ra…Rachel-** dice cuando siente mi segundo dedo entrar en ella.

**-También quiero tocarte Rachel-**

**-Está bien, hazlo …tócame por favor.-**siento deslizar sus dedos hasta llegar a mi intimidad, sus dedos tímidos logran entrar en mí y los gemidos de ambas retumban entre las paredes de la habitación.

**-Es… es asombroso…mmm…Quinn cada vez te humedeces más-** menciono mientras mis dedos entrar y salen de ella una y otra vez sin pausa y si prisa. Hasta que una sonrisa orgullosa aparece en mi rostro encontré el punto exacto donde ella puede explotar de placer. Mis dedos golpean aquel lugar y mi dedo gordo juega con su clítoris para poder llevarla al clímax. Solo un poco más y siento deslizar por mis dedos jugo de frutilla lo he conseguido, a pesar de preguntarme como lo logre, pero estoy segura que mi nombre dicho en un suave susurro y entre jadeos que salió de sus labios jamás lo olvidare.

**-Quinn, ¿te encuentras bien?-** pregunto mientras acaricio su mejilla

**-Esto no es un sueño verdad Rachel, acabamos de hacer el amor y estamos juntas ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, así es, estamos juntas y yo estoy enamorada de ti.**

Al día siguiente cuando desperté Quinn ya no estaba a mi lado, solo el olor a frutillas en mi almohada era el recordatorio de que aquello realmente sucedió.

También lo último que me dijo resuena una y otra vez en mi mente .

**-Espera por mí, haré todo lo que pueda para volver a ti, es una promesa.**

**-Sí, es una promesa Quinn.-** susurre con un sonrisa en mi rostro y su almohada entre mis brazos.

Incluso si tardara mucho tiempo en volver, esperaría por Quinn toda mi vida.


End file.
